spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 121: Battle for Blingenstone
=Kapitola 121: Battle for Blingenstone= Nomi se odděluje aby se vrátila do Stoneheart Quarry. Hrdinové podnikají dvoudenní cestu zpět do Blingdenstonu a dávají si pozor jestli se z bludišť okolo Svirfnebliního města nevynoří Murk. Abdul a ostatní začínají mít starost. Přecijen Entémoch’s Boon je stál mnoho času za který se sice mělo čas město připravit, ale zároveň se mohly rozrůst řady Pudding Kinga. Po příchodu zpět do Blingdenstonu jsou přivítáni s otevřenou náručí. Vypadá to že Entémochova mlha opravdu dorazila do Blingdenstonu. Bez zemětřesení jak lehce uražení hrdinové shledávají. Prý prošla skrze stěny a zmizela někde v části města kterou Svirfneblini nazývají Rockblight. Arthur je zdraví s relativně velkým usměvem. Za dobu co byli pryč se mu podařilo vyrobit magický předmět. Překvapená skupina si prohlíží velkou Lanternu kterou Arthur vytvořil aniž by znali její pravý význam. Arthur vysvětluje že funguje na odkrývání neviditelných. Fascinovaný Faces plácá Arthura po zádech a je rád když se konečně dozví že se Arthur nyní identifikuje jako Artificer. Art’s Lantern Ihned po ohlášení očištění Rockblightu je nahlášena další porada ohledně bitvy. Jimjar si dobře pamatuje že mají ještě několik nedořešených problémů. Musí přemluvit Duchy a Chipgrina aby se do bitvy přidali. Ostatním také leží na srdci to že by rádi přeměnili Lydii zpět do její původní formy předtím než bitva začne. Jestli si dobře pamatují to co říkala před návštěvou Neverlight Grovu tak byla součástí jakési skupiny dobrodruhů která bojovala pravidelně. Skupině je za odstranění Ogrémoch’s Bane konečně poskytnuta kompletní Mapa Blingdenstonu. Lehce uražení hrdinové si neuvědomují jak složitý je podobný čin pro Svirfnebliny. Po prouzkoumání většiny částí města je skupina připravena vyrazit do Goldwhisker Warrens. Předtím však získali povolení od Dorba že se můžou pokusit proměnit Lydii zpět na člověka ještě před bitvou. Spell Gem který hrdinům předala Nomi z rukou Vincenta musí být nejdříve připraven hlavním čarodějem města. Hrdinům nejdříve nedochází o koho se jedná, dokuď nejsou přivedeni do staré síně Burrow Wardenů, kde je přivítá Adamantlepiece. Čaroděj vedle něj, který jim má pomoci je onen duševně nepřítomný jedinec z porady. Arthur sleduje čaroděje jak prozkoumává starou knihu jménem “Magick from beyond the mirror” a potom relativně mistrně načaruje Mordekainenův Tajný Palác. To si zaslouží obdiv. Nic to ovšem nemění na tom že je svirfneblin podivný. Adamantlepiece, vůdce novodobých Burrow Wardenů to vysvětluje tím že byl nedávno v Mantol Derithu (tam jsem slavný - Faces) a zpět se vrátil takhle. Faces znepokojený čarodějovým stavem zkusí svůj oblibený trik a pošle čaroději do hlavy mental message. Šílenství které je mu odpovědí mu potvrdí že by toho opravdu měl nechat. Jeho síla je však stále silná a čaroděj to sám dokáže rychlým přetvořením a úpravou kamene který potřebují. Adamantlepiece jim nezapomene připomenout že kdyby chtěli můžou si od Whiteshella nechat i kouzlo načarovat, byla by prý škoda zbytečně spálit charge krystalu tím že by ho ovládal někdo kdo to neumí. Skupina se chystá doprovázet priesta Gurnika Tapfindera ke Steadfast stonu, ale ten vysvětluje že to nebude nutné. Sark Axebarrel, vůdce stráží mu prý přidělil svých sedm nejlepších mužů aby ho doprovidili. Osmý a poslední Guard je malinko smutný. Hrdinové mezitím pracují na tom aby bylo všech pět frakcí Blingdenstonu připraveno bojovat. Map of Blingdenstone The Goldwhisker Clan Po návratu do Blingdenstonu se hrdinové připletou k podivné vykládce zboží. Jedna z beden ke které, zdá se, by je svirfneblinové radši nepouštěli se rozbije při táhnutí jeřábem kolem nich a před Abdula s Arthurem vypadne několik stříbrných šípů. Z okolo stojících guardů se jim ale nepodaří nic dostat. Návštěva klanu Goldwhisker netrvá tak dlouho jak mohli hrdinové čekat. Chvilku to vypadá že budou fungovat jako messengeři mezi Chipgrinem a Dorbo, ale Faces včas zasáhne a rozhodne že jestli se frakce chtějí mezi sebou dohadovat tak by to měli dělat z očí do očí a ne pomocí skupiny hrdinů. Chipgrin a Dorbo nakonec oba souhlasí že se Klan Goldwhisker smí zůčastnit bojové porady zítřejší večer. Při návratu do města hrdinové procházejí okolo ženy která učí děti hrát a zpívat společně s kameny v Blingdenstonu. Faces si scénu dlouho prohlíží a zbytku skupiny to dodá jakousi jasnou myšlenku proč dělají to co dělají. Svirfneblin Spirits Další zastávkou je dům Vazuka. Jimjar si dobře zapamatoval slova ducha v podzemí Blingdenstonu. Jeden z duchů obtěžuje část Blingdenstonu a byla jedna z Jadgerových podmínek kterou chtějí splnit než za vůdcem starých jednotek půjdou aby sjednotil duchy pod jedno velení a pomohl Dorbovi vyhrát jeho bitvu. Hrdinové procházejí skrze obytnou část Blingdenstonu. Navzdory tomu že zde mají již určité renomé, dostane Abdul nepříjemný pohled od starého Svirfneblina který se bojí že mu doma něco ukradnou. Arthur to vtipně komentuje tím že Svirfneblini mají tak dobré dveře že nechtějí dělat žádné jiné. To je prý důvod toho že je nikde jinde nemají. Aby neexistovala možnost toho že se řekne.. “Svirfneblinské dveře..” “Aha a ty normální nebo silné?” Takhle jsou jenom silné. Faces se chvilku strachuje že dům posednutý Vazukem bude složité najít, ale opak je pravdou. Velký vstup do relativně prominentní “vily” uprostřed Inner Blingdenstonu je oproti všemu očekávání neobydlený. Jimjar si je víc než jistý že to musí být místo kde řadí duch Vazuka a okolo procházející Deep Gnome to potvrzuje. Skupina velice opatrně a pomalu vstoupí do rozpadlého domu. Vazuk’s Home Dům je již na první pohled opuštěný velice dlouho. Vypadá to že jeho obyvatelé museli zemřít ještě za první invaze Blingdenstonu. Vše v domě leží pod silným nánosem prachu a většina nábytku leží roztříštěná po zbytku místnosti. Čtveřice knih na stole v centru místnosti vypadá oprášeně a velice opatrovávaně. Talíře ve skříni za ním jsou těsně před rozbitím. Všichni se pohybují velice pomalu. Každý prozkoumává část domu, ale Abdul který se dotkne knih na stole zpustí vír v centru místnosti. Arthur okamžitě vyndává svou lucernu aby ve středu místnosti nalezl mladého Svirfneblina který křičí z plných plic a okolo něj se roztáčí věci v domě. Potom je bývalý čaroděj hozen proti stolu až si málem vyrazi dech. Abdul se brání svým štítem a snaží se udeřit ducha v centru místnosti. To samé May’Tana která se brání svými chapadly a hledá cíl. Poltergeist piští a křičí a snaží se všemi silami vyhnat skupina ze svého obydlí. Křičí věci jako moje a odejděte. Nešahat. Jimjar je trefený sérií talířů ze skříně. Nakonec, díky Arthurově Lanterně a Abdulově zuřivosti je duch poražen. Jeho tělo zmizí zpět v podlaze a celý dům nabyde zpět svých normálních barev. Hrdinové si odpočinou u chlazeného piva ve Foaming Mugu a připraví se na druhý úkol který po nich Jadger chtěl. Ostatky jeho přítele deep gnoma Udhaska mají být přineseny zpět do Katakomb. Arthur si je relativně jistý že se jedná o gnoma kterého viděli “umírat” u mohyly ve které našel lahvičku. Skupina si posbírá pět švestech a znovu vyrazí za zdi Blingdenstonu. Hrdinové opět procházejí skrze místa kde Deep Gnomové drželi poslední línie proti útoku Drow-elfů. Arthur přichází k hromadě kostí společně s Jimjarem a jsou připraveni je odnést zpět do Katakomb. Nejdříve však hrdinové chtějí prozkoumat zbytek Rockblightu když už je nebezpečí Ogrémoch’s Banu pryč. Abdul s Jimjarem vyrážejí po schodech vzhůru k vodopádu který Abdula fascinoval už když tu byli poprvé. Abdul chvilku nerozumí tomu jaký je záměr této místnosti a nestudovanému Jimjarovi to také chvilku trvá. Po chvilce ale dvojici dojde že se jedná o svirfneblinský park. Velká terasa shlíží dolů na potok který protéká skrze schodiště a padá zpět směrem k vnitřnímu Blingdenstonu. Zatímco si Abdul prohlíží popraskané Gargoyly, které evidentně nepřežily odchod Ogrémochovy přítomnosti, začíná se Jimjarovi líhnout v hlavě plán. Skupina pokračuje dál a souhlasí s Facesovým návrhem že se můžou stavit u Steadfast stonu a potvrdit si že dostanou kámen na změnu Lydie ještě dnes. Nejdříve se však chystají zastavit v podivném místě pod schodištěm ze kterého ještě měsíc zpět vycházela armáda kamenných drowů. Hrdinové sestupují dolů aby nalezli Armádu ve stejném stavu jako Gargoyly v parku. Příchod Entémochovy mlhy a její zničení Ogrémochovy přítomnosti v sochách vyvolalo jakousi reakci. Většina této podivné dříve oživlé Terakotovy armády leží popraskaná na zemi a nebo v sobě alespoň má spáry které dávají vědět že se nebude nadále pohybovat. Drow Statues Poslední zastávkou před návštěvou Steadfast stone zůstává schodiště vzhůru. Motley Crew stoupá po schodech aby vstoupila do velké komnaty jejíchž výzdoba by spíše patřila do Drowského města. Tapisérie s tématikou pavouků, nádherný zurkhwoodový nábytek a věšáky plné drahého oblečení vyplňují toto staré svirfneblinské obydlí. Většina z výzdoby je schnilá. V centru místnosti stojí velký zurkhwoodový trůn který musel patřit medůse. May’Tana která poznala znaky na Medusině oblečení si dobře uvědomuje že se jednalo o Drow-eflku jménem Neheedra Duskryn. Její vzpomínky na tuto bitvu, nebo alespoň to co jí o ní říkali, jsou velice mlhavé. Je jí ovšem jasné že bojová jednotka rodu Duskryn zůstala v Blingdenstonu i po jeho dobytí za záměrem nasbírání vzácných gnómských Spell Gemů. To jak se z Neheedry stala Medusa je už záhadou. Hrdinové vyrazí vzhůru ke Steadfast stonu. Zde to vypadá že Gurnik i Axebarrelovi guardi celou dobu opírali, ale když se hrdinové blíží tak začali makat. Rituál je hotový do minuty a kámen předán. Spokojená skupina se vrací zpět do Blingdenstonu. Při odnášení ostatků Udhaska a dobrý zpráv do Katakomb mladý priest málem omdlí. Představa toho že by měl May’Tana znovu vpustit do katakomb a pak dostat vynadáno a vše znovu vysvěcovat mu udělá špatně. Drow elfka si naštěstí nic takového nepřeje. Hrdinové sejdou dolů a setkají se s Burrow Wardenem Jadgerem. Kapitán Elitních Jednotek Blingdenstonu souhlasí že sjednotí duchy dohromady a zítra se zúčastní Dorbovy porady. Zůstává poslední položka na seznamu. One with the Ooze Lydia Tallstag. Nebo alespoň tak říkala že se jmenuje. Hrdinové se sejdou ve Foaming Mugu a rozmýšlejí jak to chtějí udělat. Všichni skupinově cítí že není nejlepší věřit podivnému čaroději, který, jak dodává navíc Faces, je pravděpodobně šílený. Nakonec je jisté že vše musí udělat Abdul. Trpasličí Cleric se připraví a poprosí svého boha aby vedl jeho ruku. Facesova důvěra dodá Abdulovi odvahy a celkově hrdinové nahnou všechny váhy osudu na svou stranu. Ale váhy osudu se nenechají lehce zviklat. Lydia po použítí Charge z kamenu zůstává Slizem. /DC 13 3d20 advantage +3, +1d4, +1d8 fail Hrdinům je jasné že Lydia se zítřejší bitvy nezúčastní. Blydia Second Council Nejočekávanějším hostem druhého zasedáni je rozhodně Chipgrin Goldwhisker. Hrdinové sledují jak Obtloustý Krysodlak prochází skrze město, svojí oblíbenou krysu na rameni a doprovází ho čtveřice jeho “vojáků”. Reakce města sahají do všech extrémů. Guardi musí některé Svirfnebliny držet aby Krysodlaky nenapadli a jiné zastavovat aby jim neházeli jídlo a peníze. Svirfneblinovi na kterého se dívá Faces je to jedno. Mezi malými kamenými gnomy vyčuhují velcí kamení elementálové kterým byl konečně dovolen návrat do města. Hrdinové následují dav který je zastaven před vstoupem do Diggermattock’s Hall a pokračují ke svému stolu. Aktuální přehlídka vypadá takto. The Diggermattock Dorbo a Senni jsou připraveni použít na záchranu města cokoliv. Dorbo výraz dává jasně vědět že se svého města nevzdá i kdyby měl jít do války sám. Dvojici se podařilo dát dohromady jakousi milici která se sestává ze sedmnácti civilistu které chtějí zapojit do boje. The Goldwhisker Clan Mezi krysodlaky a diggermattockovou expedí to celou radu velice skřípe. Do hádky se musí několikrát vložit May’Tana, Senni a dokonce Jadgerův Duch, aby se Dorbo s Chipgrinem nezabili. Je však jasné že jsou krysodlaci připraveni pomoci. Dorbo jim za to slíbí tu část města kterou mají. Senni dvojici donutí podat si ruce. Adamantlepiece si pochvaluje magickou odolnost krysodlaků která jim jistě pomůže v bitvě. Stoneheart Enkláva Nomi Pathshutter která ještě stále zastupuje svou enklávu sama potvrzuje že dodá to co slíbila. Díky očištění Rockblightu může Nomi přivézt přes dvacet kamených elementálů je k dispozici. Jejich kamenost obráněna od korodujících útoků slizů. Miner’s Guild Kazook Pickshine se také nenudil. Nejdříve sám rozeslal lidi ze své guildy na obchodní cesty a potom s pomocí Arthura zpracoval přivezené materiály. Na otázky ohledně novinky odpovídá že Gracklestugh se vzpamatoval z útoku Dracoliche a trpaslíci opravují. Jejich tempem jim to prý bude trvat tak dva desetidny. The Churches of Calarduran Smoothands and Segojan Earthcaller Gurnik Tapfinger působí jako bod klidu celého vesmíru. Hodně tomu ale pomáhá že vedle něj sedí vyděšený a absolutně vyschýzovaný Glyphic Shroomlight. Gurnik mluví o krystalech které s pomocí Burrow Wardenů dal dohromady a připravil pro válečníky. Potom požádá o dvě věci. Přeje si aby se sám mohl zúčastnit bitvy a pomoci svým bratrům v boji a aby Glyphic Shroomlight směl zůstat zde. Rada souhlasí a Glyphic omdlévá. Svirfneblin Spirits Burrow Warden Jadger, nebo alespoň to co z něj zbylo předává radě list který má v sobě seznam duchů kteří jsou připraveni znovu bojovat o Blingdenstone a vrátit svým synům a dcerám to co bylo kdysi jejich. Sám Jadger několikrát vstupuje do debaty a funguje jako Voice of Reason který poslouchaný snad všemi. Jakožto člen starého Blingdenstonu, součást “problému” a zároveň taktik a burrow warden funguje jako tmelící prvek tam kde Motley Crew nemůže pomoci. Blingdenstone Guards Sark Axebarrel slibuje plnou podporu svých jednotek při boji. Rozděluje své guardy na dvě jednotky jednu povede sám a druhou jeho nový kapitán a adept do řádu nových Burrow Wardenů Mev. Další důležitou informací je tunel který několik desítek dnů zpět prohlížel sám Abdul. Při ochraně Gurnika ve Steadfast stonu si Axebarrel všiml zasypaného tunelu a od té doby jeho stráže tuto cestu odklízejí. Je si absolutně jistý že se bude dát použít jako překvapivá cesta která by mohla vést přímo k Pudding Kingovi. New Order of Burrow Wardens Jediní dva zástupci elitních jednotek Blingdenstonu se k věcem příliš nevyjadřují. Každý ze svých důvodů. Když však přijde na taktitu Adamantlepiece ožije. Začne tím že by Whiteshella jako jediného čaroděje a aktuální zdroj spell gemů chtěl nechat ve vnitřním Blingdenstonu a pokračuje rozdělováním rolí. Operace kryjte se za negry se nekoná. Kamenní elementálové vedou první útok, krysodlaci podporují tyto útoky ze stran svými dýkami a drápy. Milice Blingdenstonu potom vše kryje zezadu. Rychlá porada s bývalým velitelem Burrow Wardenů mu potvrdí že duchové budou nejlépe využiti jako jednotky které budou útočit z stropů a podlahy. Motley Crew Nejdůležitější úkol má ale pro Motley Crew. Celá rada se několikrát shodla na tom že jsou jejich nejsilnější jednotkou co se týká kompaktnosti. Po svolení od Motley Crew jim Adamantlepiece vysvětluje že by si přál aby vedli tajný útok skrze nově odkrytý tunel. Axebarrel potvrzuje jeho teorii o tom že se slizy pohybují stejně a Kazook zase že v případě pádu Pudding Kinga by měly slizy ztratit své centralizované vědomí. Motley Crew souhlasí a válečný plán je uveden do chodu. Válečná porada ohledně bitvy o Blingdenstone. Cry Havoc! Hrdinové vyzbrojeni artefactem k přivolání kameného elementála od Nomi, olejíčky proti korodování zbraní a zbrojí od Kazooka Pickshina a neustálým dohledem od duchů kdyby potřebovali jejich pomoc se pomalu vydávají k tajné cestě skrze zdi Blingdenstonu. Po vstupu do jeskyně je složité zůstat potichu. Desítky, možná stovky slizů se pohybují po zdech kolem nich. Z druhé strany města velice slabě zazní válečný roh, který oznamuje že jednotky Blingdenstonu právě záútočily. Faces a ostatní ještě chvilku sledují slizy a když všechny najednou vyrazí stejným směrem i tempem k místu útoku oddechnou si. Axebarrelův nápad by měl fungovat. Teď už musí doufat že bude fungovat i Kazookův ohledně pádu Krále. Jestli ne, budou uvězněni mezi stovkami slizů. Hrdinové pomalu vyrazí směrem k obří perle v centru města. Všechny slizy kolem nich jim nevěnují pozornost ale i tak skupina cestuje velice opatrně. Díky tomu stihne Arthur na první útok od Ochre Jelly zareagovat včas. Slizy mají opravdu společné vědomí, ale čas od času si jich některé z nich všimnou a napadnou je. Cesta skrze jeskyně je mnohem složitější než Axebarrel nebo hrdinové předpokládali. Motley Crew se cestou musí vypořádat s více než šesti černými puddingy, pěticí ochre jelly a nepočítaným množstvím šedého slizu. Gray Ooze Hrdinové se po cestě postupně učí co si můžou a nemůžou ke slizům dovolit. Téměř každý hrdina je alespoň jednou vtažen do černého puddingu který začne okamžitě rozežírat jeho kůži. Arthurovy nové léčící potiony jsou velkou výhodou, ačkoliv by to nikdo z těch kdo je doopravdy pili nepřiznal. Děsivě bolestivé léčení těchto lahviček je často mnohem nepříjemnější než samotné zranění nebo smrt. Hrdinové se probíjejí skrze desítky slizů a blíží se k obří perle. Šílený hlas se rozléhá skrze vrstvy plazících se slizů. Jeho majitelem je jistě Pudding King. Věty jako “Bojujte za svého krále!” a “Glory to the Faceless Lord!” se ozývají čím dál častěji ze zadní části jeskyně. Poslední dvojice černých puddingů dá skupině více než zabrat a nutnost hlídat slizy po okolních zdech také nepomáhá. Abdul který se drží většinu souboje ve předu už také pomalu ztrácí síly. Většina hrdinů stihla za bitvu skrze tajné chodby několikrát padnout a trpaslík sám více jak dvakrát. Zrovna ve chvíli kdy se zdá že to hrdinové budou již muset vzdát tak se ozve skřípavý bublavý hlas “Callooh! Callay!” Battle for Blingdenstone Oozing Royalty Šílený hlas přichází od ještě šíleněji vypadajího deep gnoma který stojí před vstupem do královských komnat a ukazuje na hrdiny zatímco se dáví vlastním smíchem. “Sněztě je! Snězte je moje dětičky! Ať je tatínek hrdý!” Zatímco se Jimjar na svirfneblina snaží zamířit dvojice velkých slizů pomalinku steče po stěnách perly a vyrazí proti hrdinům. Princezna Livid, jak Pudding King nazývá ochre jelly před sebou brání ve vstupu k Pudding Kingovi a Princ Ebonmire, černý pudding který se viditelně naučil házet části sebe vše kryje z druhé strany. Ostatní slizy z celé jeskyně vyrazí proti hrdinům jak získají pozornost samotného bývalého strážného. Hrdinové se snaží nemyslet na to že technicky bojují s náhradami Topsy a Turvyho po jejich ztracení. Ale například Abdulovou hlavou tragédie gnómského průzkumníka jménem Fargas Rumblefoot úplně neprobíhá. Trpaslík má příliš práce s vyhýbáním se kusů černé pudingu zatímco se snaží prosekat k samotnému králi. Kouzlo které proletí nad hlavou jak slizu, jimjara i May’Tany srazí Pudding Kinga z jeho bedny a ten vypadá že se eventuelně dá na útěk předtím však proti hrdinům posílá vlastní magii. Jimjar který si všímá že mají čím dál větší potíže a všem dochází síly pomalu vynadává z vlastní kapsy kámen na přivolávání Elementálů a háže ho vedle Abdula. Trpaslík se mezitím dostal až k černému puddingu který switchnul na svůj klasický obtékací útok. "Callooh! Callay! Now you can join the party! You can be one with the Faceless Lord! Just let yourselves be eaten and disgorged!" Abdul se nechystá souhlasit. May’Tana vepředu dělá rychlý proces se žlutou princeznou. Prince Ebonmire and Princess Livid Elementál darovaný od Nomi pomáhá Abdulovi s Ebonmirem a společně se černého puddingu relativně rychle zbaví. Krátká inkatnace přicházející od perly dává jasně vědět že se Pudding King přesunul pomocí misty stepu. Abdul odolává Crown of Madness a May’Tana je zasažena paprskem nemocí. Pudding King opakuje svá zvolání jako že vše dělá ve jménu Faceless lorda, ale jeho čas a královské slizy se krátí. Po několika dalších ranách Abdul stojí předním a May’Tana vzadu s pomocí Jimjara doráží Princeznu Livid. Pudding King, kompletně poteklý slizem jedním pohybem Abdula zbaví veškerých tekutin a ten padá k zemi. Ne však předtím než stihne svou macekou nadělat slušnou paseku z králova obličeje. Arthur který přibíhá z druhé strany vše podporuje několika dobře mířenými lahvičkami. Facesova dávají jasně vědět že tu může být pouze jeden Lord bez Obličeje. Již se zdá že je bitva u konce. Arthur nabije svou hůl druidskou magií a vyrazí proti Pudding Kingovi. May’Tana ho rychle dobíhá a rozdává několik dobře mířených pěstí protože jí jeden ze slizů sebral její hůl. Facesova slova znovu zahučí jeskyní a Arthur z první sleduje jak Králova stavba těla povolí. Jeho kůže se prohne a vypadá téměř jako bublina která by měla prasknout nebo jako balónek plný vody do některého někdo šťouchnul. Pudding Kingovi se z jeho umírajícího těla ještě podaří pár vět. "You haven't won! No! We will rise from our children! We will be reborn from the Faceless Lord! Juiblex will consume the banquet of the Queen fo Fungi and we... will... all... grow...!" O chvilku později Pudding king opravdu exploduje. Nebo spíše pukne. Jeho kůže se z něj sloupne jako jakási ohavná šlupka a z jeho těla vypluje černý sliz a mrak ohavného smradu. May’Tanu v poslední chvíli zachraňuje jeden z duchů který vyletí ze země. Jimjarovi je jasné že Armáda která jde z druhé strany není tak daleko, ale nemůže přijít v čas. V tu samou chvíli uděluje Pudding Kingovi několik ran Elementál, ale dalším přesunu velkého puddingu padá i ten. Je to až polití kyselinou od Arthura které rozdělí poslední kusy které drželi černou tekutinu pohromadě. May’Tana se tak tak postaví na nohy a hrdinové se rozhlížejí. V tu samou chvíli kdy povolilo “tělo” pudding kinga se zastavily i slizy na zdech. O vteřinku později se slizy znovu pohnou. Tentokrát již však každý svým směrem a vlastním rytmem. O vteřinku později přichází vítězný pokřik z druhé strany obrovské perly. Z země vyjíždí Burrow Warden Jadger a odvádí hrdiny skrze starý Blingdenstone k tomu co zbylo z armády. The Pudding King Blingdenstone Reclaimed Skupina prochází skrze jezero slizu, které musí sahat minimálně po kotníky. Všude kolem nich rozežrané kosti a další zbytky mrtvol které plavou ve slizu. Cesta po které jdou ke zbytku armády jsou, jak si po chvilce všimnou, ve skutečnosti záda více jak desíti zemních elementálů kteří leží ve slizu aby dodali jednotkám Svirfneblinů a ostatních prostor pro boj. První na utrápené a pobité hrdiny vykoukne sám Dorbo ve zbroji králů Blingdenstonu. Vedle něj popálený a zničený Chipgrin, oba deep gnomové se drží za ramena a smějou. Hrdinové si vyslouží kývnutí od Adamantlepiece, ale stále sledují kdo z jejich známých bude chybět. Mev do kterého někdo strčil je chycen Jadgerem a vrácen zpět na most, okolo něj probíhá Nomi Pathshutter. Faces a Abdul se jí rychle vyhýbají z cesty a mladá Svirfneblinka skočí Jimjarovi do náruče a políbí ho. Při návratu zpět do Blingdenstonu se hrdinové dozví že Gurnik Tapfinger je mrtev. Osud Lydie se opět oddálil. Na večer je plánována velká oslava. Kazook Pickshine společně s Tappy kombinují zásoby a vytváří děsivě opíjející dryják. Uklízení slizů bude až záležitost dalších dní. Dorbo Diggermattock, stále se objímající s Chipgrinem Goldwhiskerem děkuje hrdinům a mluví o tom že se musí setkat s jejich čarodějem. Prý je dostane na povrch. Přes noc se Jimjar na Arthurův popud vyhýbá Nomi, Faces získá fanoušky, Abdul skončí s Tappy a May’Tana odejde včas. Jimjar se druhého dne probouzí v králově osobní komnatě o které většina Blingdenstonu neměla ani ponětí.